Guarda tus besos para mi
by Zussane S.M
Summary: HoroxRen.Cuando desperté esta mañana, recorde besos... si, asi es, mientras dormia soñaba con unos labios junto a los mios, besandome, acariciando y recorriendo mi piel, mi cuerpo...


**Guarda tus besos para mi.**

_Cuando desperté esta mañana, recordé besos._

_Si, mientras dormía soñaba con unos labios junto a los míos besándome, acariciando y recorriendo mi piel, mi cuerpo. No está de mas decir que mi cara estaba cual tomate maduro cuando al fin recobré la conciencia y desperté. Sueños raros, ¡Bahh! no me extrañan, después de todo ya tengo 17 años, Supongo que a esto se le llama adolescencia._

_Para cuando me di cuenta, no estabas ahí. Bueno, quiero decir..._

_Esa persona de mis sueños, ¿Quién sería? Ni siquiera recuerdo su rostro, solo el beso, "los" besos, aún puedo "casi" sentir el tacto en mis labios. Cielos, debo estar alucinando. De verdad necesito una novia , mira que soñar cosas como esas, que patético debo parecer en estos momentos, menos mal que Ren no está en la habitación para molestarme, si le contara apuesto a que sería su burla por semanas, en cierto modo no me desagrada pelear con él. Es entretenido ver como su aparente tranquilidad se distorsiona , me es tan fácil sacarlo de sus casillas. Riendo un poco, pienso que nunca lograré entenderlo del todo._

_Estamos a finales del semestre, casi saldremos de la preparatoria y las pocas clases que nos quedan son para obtener créditos extra, gracias a Kamisama que no los necesito, me fue bien, digo, no reprobé ninguna materia y eso para mi ya es un logro así que me toca holgazanear en los dormitorios lo que resta del periodo que verdaderamente es poco el tiempo, faltan escasos días para que concluya._

- Deberías hacer algo con esa cara de idiota que pones siempre, Horo Horo-

-¿Ren? estabas aquí?-

-Si, ¿Donde mas podría estarlo a estas horas?-

_Después de todo eran aproximadamente las 7:30. El chino salía directo del baño, con una toalla en la cabeza, y el pecho descubierto, maldito flaco, no entiendo por que no come un poco mas, que bien que le hace falta, no me explico como tiene tan bien formado físico, con sus brazos fuertes y su abdomen marcado. De todas maneras siempre he pensado que tiene el cuerpo un poco...¿Extraño? No se que sea, pero siempre que lo contemplo me llegan sensaciones algo inexplicables, no sabría describirlas con exactitud, bueno me da lo mismo en estos momentos pues me ruge el estomago, ya es hora de comer algo._

-Te despertó tu estomago, como siempre tan puntual ¿verdad Hoto?-

-No te burles chinito, que no estoy de humor-

-Que te sucede, ¿Un mal sueño acaso?-

Me atacó de repente un sonrojo mas fuerte que el anterior al recordar esas imágenes del sueño, pero como los sueños son solo sueños, es mejor ignorarlos.

-¡Buaaaaaaaa como quisiera una novia! -_exclamo en voz alta sin importarme si despierto a los demás chicos de habitaciones contiguas._

-No seas idiota ¿estás dormido todavía, eh?- _Se acerca a mi viéndome fijamente, con esos penetrantes ojos dorados que hipnotizan al instante , y golpea con su puño mi cabeza._

-¡Auch! ¡Eso dolió, Ren!-

-Mejor bajemos a desayunar, que ya estás alucinando-

**Pov's Ren**

_No sé cuanto mas resista, días y días pensando en una posible solución pero no he de negarlo, _

_eso solo me traerá mas confusión dentro de mi, tardé un rato en descubrir que demonios pasaba con migo. Desde hace un par de años que lo conozco, es un verdadero Idiota, optimista, siempre con esa sonrisa enorme dando lo mejor de si, y quejándose de lo que sea que le moleste, un chico alegre e irresponsable en muchas formas, despistado, quejumbroso , gentil y escandaloso._

_Mirando sus ojos descubro que no todo tiene que ser igual, que hay mil maneras de representar las cosas, el amor , por ejemplo. Dudas, muchas a lo largo de estos años, preguntándome que rayos pasaba._

_¿Por qué mis pensamientos se entorpecían con sus reacciones, sus perfiles, su sonrisa, su persona en general? ¿Qué diablos sentía en la boca del estomago cuando se acercaba mas de lo necesario a reñir por cualquier estupidez que se nos pusiera en frente? ¿Por qué no podía tomar un baño junto a él sin que el color subiera a mis mejillas? ¿Por qué lo analizaba?, ¿Por qué me interesaba?_

_¡¿Por que?_

_Estúpidas preguntas, nunca he creído en el romanticismo, me parece de lo mas idiota del mundo el ver a dos personas juntas "queriéndose" o algo similar, no es usual en mi que me interesen ese tipo de cosas, sin embargo, algo me estaba sucediendo. Algo de lo cual jamás llego a pasar por mi mente si quiera una sola vez antes de conocerlo a él. Malditas conclusiones, no puedo mas con esto, he decidido aceptar que dentro de mi, siento algo por él. Obiamente no se lo he dicho aún, es tan embarazoso, tan desastroso, tan solo de pensar en que se llegara a enterar me dan nauseas, ganas de salir corriendo, y negarlo todo, hasta el fin del mundo, aunque colapse, aunque el apocalipsis llegara, no se lo diré._

_No ahora por lo menos._

_Sé que puedo resistir con solo tenerlo cerca y pasar mi tiempo junto a él._

_Mas sin embargo pronto ya no podré hacerlo, ya que cada quien tomara un rumbo diferente terminando la escuela._

_Tal ves si no lo vuelvo a ver, se esfumen esos pensamientos y sentimientos que no me dejan vivir en paz, tal vez eso suceda._

-Hola chicos, que temprano se levantaron los dos hoy!-

-Ya sabes, siempre madrugando Yoh-

-Jeje , tan enérgico como siempre Horo Horo, ¿Y que me dieces tu, Ren , has dormido bien hoy?, ¿O tuviste acaso insomnio el día de hoy?

- Por supuesto que dormí bien, Yoh-

_Demonios, ese Yoh y sus perspicacias, es el único que sabe lo que me pasa con mi "compañero" de habitación, incluso suelo pensar que se dio cuenta de lo que me sucedía con Horo mucho antes de que yo mismo lo asimilara. Es muy astuto, Y me he desahogado verbalmente con el en un par de ocasiones, contándole que ya no podía contener por mas tiempo lo que sentía mi corazón. Una relación entre el mismo sexo es considerada enfermiza, mal vista, rechazada y malinterpretada, pero para mi es amor, ni mas ni menos, como el que puede haber llegado a sentir por cualquier otra persona, sea una mujer, o un hombre. Simple y sencillamente amor. Los sentimientos son los mismos, la pasión es idéntica, es amor, todo lo demás me importa ... nada en absoluto._

-¿Que no deberías estar en clases Yoh?-

-Jejejejeje, ya tomé las que me hacían falta para a completar mi calificación, así que estoy libre, tal vez salga con Anita mas tarde, no lo sé, ¿Ustedes dos tienen algún plan?-

-Solo desayunar , que muero de hambre!- _Gritó Horokeu con gran entusiasmo._

_Los días pasaban con increíble rapidez frente a mis ojos, pronto, mas pronto que nunca dejaríamos la escuela, los días estaban contados. El tiempo se convierte en una vorágine que ha tragado mis días , tan apresurados_. Horokeu, pronto nos separaremos, ¿Cierto?...

-Horo, ¿que harás cuando salgamos de aquí?- _Le dirijo estas palabras mientras caminamos por los pasillos, en dirección a los dormitorios-_

-Regresare a mi hogar , en Hokkaido. Me iré de vuelta con mi familia ,aunque desde hace un tiempo he pensado en formar la mia propia, solo eso me retendría aquí, pero lo dudo mucho.-

-Una familia ¿eh?-

-Si, muchos niños escandalosos rodeandome, y si no fuera posible, solo alguien con quien estar, y compartir mis días, eso seria fenomenal. ¿No lo crees Ren?-

_Otra ves su honesta y sincera sonrisa, su respuesta me hizo volcar el corazón...-_

-Que cursi eres...-

- ¿Qué vas a saber tu de esas cosas, ni te hubiera dicho nada-

-Da igual, dudo que alguien quiera estar con un tipo tan insignificante-

-¿Que dices, ehhh?-

-Solo digo la verdad, así que vete resignando-

-¡Deja de fastidiarme! y yo que pensaba que te extrañaría cuando partiera, que torpe fui.-

-Apenas te das cuenta-

_Otra acalorada discusión seguía mientas llegaba la hora de dormir, fui el primero en recostrame, aunque francamente, no podía conciliar el sueño fácilmente._

**Pov's Horo**

_Que tontería..._

_He tenido esos sueños repetidas noches, esos labios están acercándose, noche tras noche los siento cada vez con mas tibieza, con un ritmo cálido, con mucha ternura. Hace poco le comente a Yoh sobre esos sucesos, me moría de vergüenza pero tal ves el podía ayudarme, considerando que tiene una novia -un poco gruñona pero novia al fin y al cabo- , y solo a el podía comentárselo, si Ren lo supiera, creo que moriría de vergüenza._

_Tal vez pronto deje de soñar eso, yo que sé, de todas maneras, nunca logro ver el rostro de la persona que me los da. Sueños , solo sueños, de todas formas mis besos para esa persona no son posibles, por que he empezado a sentirme extraño cuando cruzamos miradas, me sudan las manos y me dan escalofríos._

_No quiero imaginarme cosas que me perturben ¡Soy un chico, y el también, por dios! Yoh al preguntarle sobre el tema, me aconsejo que me quedara despierto una sola noche, y si lo lograba, descubriría quien es la persona responsable de mis sueños casi ... ¿Eróticos? No entendí muy bien sus palabras, pero tal ves quiso decir que si pensaba lo suficiente me daría cuenta de algo ¿Acaso sabe algo que yo ignoro?_

_Me gustaría saber, pero ya hay alguien que ocupa ese espacio. Y aunque dudo mucho ser correspondido, yo guardare mis besos, suena cursi, pero solo podrían ser entregados a la única persona que hace vibrar mis emociones. Y ese es Ren, nadie mas. Ni siquiera esa persona de mis sueños, Ninguna otra chica que conozca, se que es raro pero me atrae Ren... Me encanta._

_Así son las cosas._

_Demonios, parece que no podre dormir, tal vez siga el consejo de Yoh y me desvele un poco hoy, quisiera saber que sucederá si hago lo que me pidió, aunque estoy convencido de que si pienso demasiado, nada bueno ocurrirá._

_Solo cerrare mis ojos sin dormir._

...

**Pov's Ren**

-Horo Horo...-

_Según mis cálculos, son mas o menos las tres de la mañana y sigo sin poder conciliar el sueño. Es extraño, siempre duermo muy bien pero a la misma hora, suelo levantarme para hacer lo que me resulta mas irresistible e importante en el mundo: acercarme a tu cuerpo que descansa con tranquilidad en cama, y saborear tus labios una vez mas, como todas las noches._

_He de confesar, que te encuentro irresistible... ¿Qué se sentirá estar en tus brazos? Nada Importa ahora, solo el delicioso aroma de tu piel, y mis labios juntándose con los tuyos, en un beso cálido, tímido ... y secreto. _

_Siempre has tenido el sueño pesad, es la parte interesante del asunto. Puedo besarte tanto como quiera, y aunque quisiera, sé que no despertaras._

-Te amo tanto, como no tienes idea, idiota...-

_Te susurro en el oído, y te beso rápidamente antes de regresar a mi confortable pero vacía cama. Te doy las buenas noches y me doy la media vuelta... Pero entonces un vértigo me sacude al ser detenido del brazo, por una mano cercana ..._

_¡Tu mano!_

-Así que , esta es la cara que nunca pude ver?-

_Me miras con asombro, y aun con la poca iluminación que hay en el cuarto, logro percibir un sonrojo de tu parte. Estoy atónito, perplejo y con un nudo en la garganta._

-No te... comprendo...- _Solo puedo decir eso en mi defensa.-_

_Te acercas peligrosamente a mi, y me tomas por la cintura, me atraes a tu cuerpo y me besas como jamás antes te había besado a ti en silencio. Tardo unos segundos en reaccionar, y cuando al fin lo hago, te tomo por los hombros para acercarte mas, te correspondo el beso tan tibio, tan delicioso._

-¿Es acaso un sueño, Horo Horo?- _te miro confundido -_

-Te equivocas Ren, no lo es, simplemente ocurre que, a veces los sueños suelen convertirse en realidad.-...

-Eres el inútil mas cursi del mundo, ¿Sabías?-

-Lo sé-

_Me besas cerca de los labios y me abrazas con dulzura._

-Horo, ¿Como es que?...-

-Shhh- Me silencias con uno de tus dedos-

-No importa ya nada, déjame vivir , y sentir que esto no es solo un sueño.

Déjame sentirte, por favor-...

**FIN~**

Notas finales: Meaww! espero les agrade este fic inspirado en... Bueno, en realidad mientras dormía podría decirse que soñe algo parecido.. si lo sé que enfermo. Pero en cuanto desperté me puse a escribir n/n espero les guste, y me dejen sus opiniones o.o! 

Nos vemos !

**Att: Tamao-chan/ Usagi/ etc~**


End file.
